Heavenly Creature
by Promise Me Eternity
Summary: This fanfic is based on the T.V. show Gossip Girl. All around good girl Kaydee Clare goes to New York to live with her aunt. Soon Kaydee is thrust into New York society. Can Kaydee keep her morals and possibly help some one?
1. The New Girl

Here is my T.V show based Gossip Girl fanfic. It occurs after the episode "A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate". I hope you like it. :)

Ow! Darn heel! I had just busted my butt on a street in New York. Because my stupid high heel broke. It was about three o'clock in the evening. I was looking at my broken high heel and heard some one say. "Are you OK? Let me help you." I looked up to see a concerned brown haired boy with sparkling blue eyes. "I'm fine considering my shoe is ruined, but I guess the shoe dosen't matter that much." He extended his hand to me and I gladly took it. I staggered a bit because of one shoe having a heel and the other not. I was alive at least. "You must be Kaydee Clare." How did he know that. I just nodded my head. "I'm Nate Archibald. Your aunt has talked a lot about you. I'm looking forward to your party tonight." He was gorgeous. He had pretty blue eyes which were in deep contrast to my brown ones. "Oh yeah. My aunt just had to throw me a party." I said with a nervous laugh. Why am I acting like this? I usually don't act like this. I'm Kaydee Clare. I'm a good girl. A goody goody. I'm the girl who gets made fun of for being so nice and pure. "I'll be seeing you tonight." He said turning around. "Bye." I said softly, and fast walked to my aunt's home.

"Do you like this dress Kaydee?" My aunt asked me excitedly holding up a strapless white dress. "It's very lovely aunt Addison." I said with a big smile. "So You've met Nate?" My aunt asked with a Cheshire Cat smile. "Yes. How did you know." I ask puzzled. "He told his mother and she told me." She said happily. He was talking to his mother about me? It's not possible. A boy like that doesn't go for the good girl. Or does he? I'm not very experienced in dating. In my fifteen years on this Earth I've never had a date. "His mother said he helped you up after your heel broke." Said my beaming aunt. "Apparently chivalry isn't dead."

I know it's short! But what do you think about it?


	2. Waiting

Second chapter! Please review:)

I was walking around the huge ballroom my aunt had rented out at a hotel. "Kaydee!" I heard my enthusiastic aunt call. "She wants you." My brother Kollin said. He was my exact opposite. He had blue eyes and black hair. While I had brown eyes and brown hair. I saw my aunt talking to a blonde woman. I walked over to her in my white patent leather pumps. "Ah here she is!" Said the blonde woman happily. "Good God Addison she looks like her mother!" I flinched at the mentioning of my mother. After five years I would think I'd got used to it. I started to twirl one of my curly strands of hair. "Kaydee, this is Mrs. Archibald." I held out my hand and she shook it. "Pleased to meet you Mrs.Victoria Archibald." I said sincerely. "Addison says you have taken ballroom dance classes for six years. Oh you must demonstrate for us!" She seemed to be very happy that I came to New York. I don't know why she would be. "We'll wait until some more people come in. Kaydee's a marvelous dancer!" Addison bragged. I hated it when she did. "That sounds wonderful Addison! Nathaniel will be here later, he talked so fond of you Kaydee. What did you think of him?" Oh god. I see what's happening here. Addison and Victoria think that Nate and I will get together. They're probably have the wedding planned already! "He's very chivalrous, Mrs. Archibald. I do believe you raised a fine boy." I said with a huge smile. But it was the truth. Not many boys in New York would have helped me up.

"Lillie!" My aunt said happily. I looked to see a attractive thin blonde woman. With her she had who I guessed was her daughter a pretty blonde girl. With her was the infamous Bart Bass. And two other boys. One younger, one older. "This must be Kaydee." Said a smiling Lillie Van Der Woodsen. She shook my hand. I smiled largely. "This is my daughter Serena, my son Eric, my fiance Bart, and his son Chuck." I shook all of their hands. "So are you going to Constance?" Serena asked. "Yes." "Great, I guess we'll see each other there." I liked her. She had a sweet easy going personality.

After a few dozen people I left my aunts side to talk to Serena and her boyfriend's sister Jenny, whom was my age. Jenny started laughing. "What's so funny Jen?" Serena asked puzzled. "Chuck is staring at Kaydee." I shivered. He creeped me out. Then the person I'd been waiting all night for arrived.


	3. Angels

Third chapter! Please review:)

There stood Nate Archibald looking radiant in a tuxedo. Why am I acting like this again. Remember Kaydee, he can never love you. He waved my way. I waved back shyly. Serena giggled. "I've never seen him act like that. Jen, do you think Nate has some thing for our new found friend Kaydee?" Serena said teasingly. Jenny smiled a wide smile. "It would appear that way." Jenny said with a laugh. "Kaydee are you going to dance? We've been waiting to see your moves all night." Serena teased some more. "Kaydee!" I heard my aunt yell from across the room. "If you dance I'll video tape it." Said a girl named Vanessa who had tagged along with Dan. "Sure." I said enthusiastically.

My aunt was standing beside Victoria Archibald and beside Victoria was Nate. "Are you going to dance for us now Kaydee?" Victoria asked with a sly smile playing across her lips. I hesitated. I had no partner. Well I could dance with Kollin, but I wouldn't want to put him on the spot like that. And I wasn't going to ask for volunteers either. Because I was afraid Chuck Bass would volunteer. To put it frankly he scares me. "I don't have a partner." I stuttered. "I'll dance with you." I was taken aback because I'd forgotten Nate was there. "That's a lovely idea!" My aunt half shrieked. "OK." I said wearily. I was afraid. Afraid I'd fall just a Little harder. Because there are only two things I fear in life and they are failing and falling in love. I opened the small bag the small bag I was carrying and pulled out my red iPod Nano. "Do you have a song preference?" I asked Nate shyly. "What ever you insist. I'm not the formally trained dancer." Why did he have to flatter me so. I felt some one staring at my back. I turned around and saw Blair Waldorf, his ex girlfriend, boring holes in my back. I tried to shake her stares and I continued to look through my collection of music. Then I saw Angels by Within Temptation. I loved the song, it was very beautiful and ethereal. I motioned for Kollin. He came I gave him my iPod and told him to put it on over the speakers.

We were in waltz position. His hand was hot on my waist. I was breathing very hard. I nodded to Kollin to start the song. We slowly began to do a basic waltz. Some one whistled, I think it was Serena. The beautiful soprano voice of Sharon den Adel shattered the air. As the song began to build the dancing became more intricate. It was filled with twists and turns. Finally it ended. I was breathless. I heard cheers of approval from my cheering section consisting of Serena, Jenny, Dan, and Vanessa. Even Blair was clapping and smiling. Maybe things are starting to look up.


	4. Not Most Girls

Fourth Chapter!!!!! Please review:)

Things were going very well for my first day at school. It was already time for lunch. I'd had a few classes with Jenny. She's such a sweet girl. But I'm afraid of the people she's friends with. They seem pure evil. That girl Kati looked at me like I was trash. What happened to the phrase "all people are created equal"?

I was walking to the Met were I was supposed to have lunch on the steps with Serena and then some thing unthinkable happened. Some one slapped me on the butt. Yes the butt. Now I don't swear or nothing but I was about to start. I turned around and saw none other than the thing these people call Chuck Bass. I would call him some thing else if I didn't have a strict no swearing policy with myself. "Aren't you going to do some thing, Kollin?" I heard Dan say. "I never have to worry about Kay. She can take care of herself." Kollin said smoothly. And he was right. I can take care of myself. What I was about to do was going to be hard to do in a pair of heels. I kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground hard. At this point I didn't care if it killed him. I was on the war path. I put my high heel on his chest and pressed hard. Thank God I had leggings on he would be trying to look up my skirt. Kollin was laughing. "Were are your whips and chains, Kaydee Clare? Because I'm your prisoner." He said snidely. I pressed harder. "Cheap leather makes me break out." I said harshly. I lifted my foot off his chest and ran over to were Serena was.

"I don't think Chuck will mess with you now." Serena said beaming. I smiled too. I was kind of proud of myself. "I've never let a man touch me and I never will." I said slyly. "That's a good policy." Serena said with a laugh. "What did I tell you Dan my boy?" Kollin boasted happily. "Kaydee can take care of her self." "Maybe you need to teach Jenny how to do that." Dan said impressed with my act. Standing by Serena's side was Blair Waldorf. She was smiling with satisfaction. She and chuck had a history that apparently was that...history. "I have to say you done a good job there Clare." Blair said with a laugh. She was enjoying this a bit too much. I think every one was.

The stressful day was over. I don't know were Kollin was. God only knows. "Her second day in New York and she's done made Gossip Girl." A voice behind me said. I turned around scared it might be that animal Chuck Bass. It was just Nate. I put my hand over my heart in relief. Then I thought, What the heck is Gossip Girl? "What in the world is Gossip Girl?" I said confused. "Oh this unknown person blogs about the rich kids of the upper East Side." He said with a smile. Now it made sense. "I would have to say it's impressive. Not many girls would stand up to Chuck Bass like that." He said some what seriously. "But you're not most girls are you, Kaydee?"

So what do you think is going to happen next?


	5. Falling

Fifth chapter! I haven't wrote in a while because I decided to take a break. Please review:)

I found myself in an Italian restaurant with Nate Archibald. I had swore to myself that I wouldn't let myself get close to a person. So much for that. The damn chills were acting up again. I just broke my no swearing policy. What is wrong with me? I hope he dosen't notice. It would kill me if he found out what was wrong with me. "Are you cold." He asked concerned. "A little." I said trying my best not to sound upset. "Here." He said taking off his jacket and offering it to me. "Thanks." I muttered shrugging into it. This oddly reminded me of my favorite book Twilight. Bella and Edward were in an Italian restaurant and Edward offered Bella his jacket. I don't think Nate is a vampire though. "Is there some thing wrong Kaydee?" Nate asked worried. I just shook my head. I was waiting for my Alfredo. "Kaydee you can tell me any thing." He said reaching out for my hand. I jerked it away from him and put it in my lap. "What's wrong with you? I try to get close to you and you pull away." Nate said anger rising in his voice. "Kaydee, you've plagued my thoughts ever since last night." He confessed quietly. "I've been itching to see you all day." He said even more quietly. "Nate you don't understand. You can't love me." I said trying to keep my voice devoid of all emotion. "There is some thing wrong isn't there?" He said now sounding worried. "I'm dying Nate!" It finally slipped out. "What?" He said puzzled. "Yes Nate. I'm dying. I have Leukemia." I said the tears starting to pour. "Kaydee. I don't care that you have Leukemia. It's too late for me to go back."

Nate took me to his house. And no nothing happened. We talked. That's it. Well I fell a sleep on his bed, but it was Friday night. We talked about our controlling fathers, my impending death, and what he wanted to do to stop it. I told him it was no use. Every one in my family had done got tested to see if they could give me bone marrow and none of them were a match. It was no use. He offered to get tested to see if he could donate me some marrow.But as I said it was no use.

Oh and yes I fell a sleep beside him. I'm sure there'll be hell to pay for it. But lying there beside him, I got the best sleep of my life. I should have never told him. He knows now I only have two months left. I'm sure he's going to try to make it the best two months of my life. Why God? Why did he have to fall for me? Why did it have to happen so fast too? I never intended on having some one fall in love with me. I was so sure he could never love me. That just shows how accurate I am. I pray he dosen't fall any harder, if he does it could be death for us both.

"Kay, you smell like men's cologne." My brother commented when I sauntered into the house. I shot him an evil look. I heard high heels clicking on the floor. "What is all this talk of cologne? And Kaydee Elizabeth Clare were have you been?" My aunt said irritated. I took a deep breath. "I was with Nate. He knows about it." I said softly. I was half way ashamed. "He's hell bent on finding me a match." The shame was coloring my fragile voice. A smile crept across my aunts lips. "At least he loves you." She said oddly proud. Were did that come from?


	6. Things Can Get Worse

Chapter six! How do you like it so far? Please review:)

It has been a week since Nate took me out to dinner. My life has changed dramatically. Serena was the first one who found out about Nate me. She was oddly enthusiastic about it. She told me I'd be good for Nate and that she would keep Blair at bay for me. God bless her. Things might sound like they're going good. And they were until Nate's father got out of rehab. Nate's father the infamous Howie Archibald had pushed Nate in Blair's direction. So I'm pretty sure he's going to be mad. To make things worse Victoria invited me to dinner tonight. My father and Nate's father had a turbulent past. See Howie had a thing for my mother who was Victoria's best friend. My father and Howie got in to it back in the day. But Victoria still remains good friends with my aunt Addison Davidson.

I had done made Gossip Girl again. But this time it was about Nate and me. It also involved my brother and Jenny. That's when I started to get nervous. The blog post said this exactly.

_Some thing very surprising is going on around the upper East side. Good girl Kaydee Clare is dating Nate Archibald. Yes you heard right, goody goody Kaydee Clare is dating heart breaker Nate Archibald. Will this sassy sweet heart keep N in line? Or will they come to a bitter end like N and B? Will Howie tear these two apart? Only time will tell. All I can say is watch your back Little K. S can only keep B at bay for a while. _

_It seems like the Clare's are in the mood for love. Little Jenny Humphrey was spotted with Kollin Clare. So is it love for Little J at last? Or is this just a bitter heart break? Congrats for now Little K and Little J. _

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

Heinous isn't it? I have to admit Dan was a bit ecstatic about Kollin and Jenny. I have to admit I like the idea of Dan as a brother in-law. It would be pure bliss. Except well I wouldn't be around for it. But Nate would. That's all that matters I guess. Any way I was nervous about dinner. His father might kill me. Literally. I put on a red dress. I love the color red. This one was one of my aunt's designs. A long sleeved red baby doll dress with black tights underneath. And of course my signature red patent leather peep toe pumps. I was about to pee my pants (and I didn't even have pants on) when the town car pulled up to the Archibald's. My chest was tight. Victoria answered the door. "Ah, Kaydee. Nate's been waiting for you." She said warmly showing me to a lovely dining room. Now one was in there so I just stood in the door way. What would his father think of Nate dating a Clare girl? I nearly jumped out of my skin when Nate crept up behind me.

I sat next to Nate waiting for Howie Archibald to enter the room. Well when he did it wasn't pretty. "Nate, please tell me your not dating that girl." He said his voice full of disgust. Some thing caught fire in Nate's eyes. "That girl's name is Kaydee." He said through gritted teeth. "I won't put up with this." Howie said firmly. I found my voice. "You won't have to put up with me Howie. I'll be out of your hair in two months!" I yelled crying. I ran out of the dining room as fast as I could. But things got worse. Blair and Serena were passing my the house when I ran out bawling my eyes out. Blair smiled and Serena looked concerned. "Well has he broke your heart too Clare?" Blair said wickedly. "Lay off her Blair." Serena said in low hostile tone. I started feeling really dizzy just then. "It serves her right. The little goody two shoes thought she could handle him. Ha." Blair scoffed. Nate had run out of the house looked bewildered. I started to sway and the last thing I remember was Serena screaming, "Kaydee!"


	7. Your Guardian Angel

Chapter seven! Please review!

I a woke in a hospital bed weak and dizzy. "Kaydee! I'm so sorry! God, I didn't know what I was thinking!" Blair blurted out before I got a chance to look around the room. Nate, Serena, Blair, Kollin, Dan, Jenny, Vanessa, and even Chuck was there. Which I'm not going to lie scared me. "It's OK Blair. Don't worry about it." I said weakly. I used all my strength and propped myself up on the pillow. I hated lying down when I was talking to people. Jenny's eyes were red and puffy looking like she had been crying. God, I never wanted any one to get this upset over me. I groaned. A little Hispanic nurse came in as soon as she noticed I was awake. "I have to ask you all to step out so you don't over whelm Miss Clare. You can come in and see her one at a time." She said to my audience. They all filed out reluctantly.

Nate was the first one to come in the room. "Kay, you scared us all to death! Jenny burst into tears when she heard what happened." He said his voice dripping with concern. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. He came to sit at the edge of the hospital bed. "You have nothing to be sorry for Kaydee." Nate said putting his hand on my leg. He took a deep breath. "Kaydee, Serena was the girl of my dreams and Blair was the love of my life. But then I saw this girl who just busted her but on a side walk in New York. And all that changed. Serena may have been the the girl of my dreams and Blair may have been the love of my life, but they are nothing compared to you." He said passionately. Why was he saying this to me? Why is he in love with me? "Well then what am I?" I asked my voice still weak. "Kaydee you were much more than a dream or a love. You were a angel. A guardian angel." He said even more passionately. Nate was saying I was his guardian angel. But an angel is more than a dream or a love. They are the person who watches over you. Your not supposed to be in love with your guardian angel. "You're not supposed to love an angel." I said ever so quietly. "I don't really care."

Nate left me a bit exhausted. But I didn't want him to leave. He loved me. Serena came in next. "How are you feeling?" She said pulling a chair up beside the bed. "Good I guess." My voice was stronger now. "I'm sorry about Blair. Kaydee I've never seen Nate act like that. He didn't even get upset with Blair. It was so hard to explain." Serena said sincerely. I smiled because I wasn't sure how to react. "You bring out the best in him."

Chuck came in next and rambled on about some thing. I didn't really pay any attention to him. I really wanted to choke him with that hideous scarf he wears. Jenny was too upset to visit me at the moment. When Dan came in he said she was a mess and that she was sorry.

I was surprised when Blair came in. Her eyes were red and bloodshot like she had been crying. "Kaydee, I am so sorry. I had no clue." She said bursting into tears. "It's OK. I'm fine." I said as calmly as possible. "No you're not, Kaydee! You're dying!"


End file.
